A Pokemon Story: Black Version
by BashfulxGirl
Summary: A girl is taken rom her friends home one night and dropped into the world of Pokemon. She explores the Unova region, but feels as though her story could have been different...    N/OC


"Naaa, Sensei. I'm booooored." I groaned as I stretched on my friend Marissa's bed. We were sitting in her room down in the basement and we both we bored. Marissa was sitting in her game chair, playing Persona 4, and I was laying on her bed, looking at one of her manga.

"Sucks, don't it?" Marissa said as she beat another shadow.

I groaned and slowly got off her bed and walked over to her desk, and put the manga back on the mini-bookshelf on top of it. I walked back over to her bed and picked up her pink DS Lite. "S'ok if I play with your DS?" I asked as I already took out her game and put in my copy of Pokemon Soul Silver.

Without looking back at me, Marissa sighed "Sure." And she continued to make her way through Rise's dungeon, continuing her training.

I grinned and turned it on. Even though I had gotten Pokemon Black a month before, I felt like playing Soul Silver to train my favorite Pokemon on there, Peach, my Spikey-Eared Pichu. She was my favorite since she was a Pichu (one of my favorite Pokemon), and the fact she came to me already at level 50 made her an instant member of my normal team. I always kept her in front so she could walk around behind me.

"...Ne ne, Sensei, can I borrow your bro's DSi too?" I asked cautiously., feeling like she was gunna say no.

"Sure, it should be in his room, and he's gone before you ask." She said as she made the MC talk to Yukiko and start the next part their Social Link.

I grinned and quickly ran upstairs and into her little brothers room and searched in the cabinet till I found her brother's sky blue DSi. I ran back down and grabbed my Pokemon Black game and put it in there and turned it on as I walked back into her room and hopped back onto her bed.

While I had beaten Pokemon Soul Silver, I had yet to beat N from Pokemon Black. I blushed as I saw N pop up on the screen in the opening video. 'I hate getting crushes on fictional guys.' I thought as I started up from where I left off, training on Victory Road.

I thought I head thunder and looked up, even though there were no windows in Marissa's room. She turned around to face me. "Did you hear that too?" she asked

I nodded and hopped off her bed and walked out of her room and to the small window the basement had. I looked out and saw it was dark and cloud, and I could hear raindrops hitting the window. "It's stormin' out!" I yelled back to her and ran into her room. We stayed like that for another half hour, me curled up in her bed playing both Pokemon Soul Silver and Pokemon Black, and Marissa playing Persona 4.

The storm got worse as the time passed, and soon, the next bit of thunder we heard actually shook Marissa room. We both jumped. "Okay...now I don't like this..." I mumbled as I began to save and shut down the games.

"Agreed." Marissa said as she saved her game and shut off the PS2 and shut off her main light in her room. I hopped off the bed. "Be right back, imma gunna get some water." I said as I pocketed the two Nintendo systems out of pure habit.

"'Kay." Marissa said as she curled up under her covers and started to watch American Dad.

I walked upstairs and into her kitchen. "Now where does Sensei keep her glasses..." I mumbled as I looked through her cabinets till I found some. I walked to the sink and turned on the faucet and got my water.

I shut off the sink and began to drink my water just as I heard another bit of thunder. I sighed and took another drink as I sat at Marissa's counter. I couldn't help it since I liked to watch storms (even though I hate thunder and lightening). As I sat there watching the storm, I thought I heard a person coming up the stairs. 'Must be Sensei or Justin.' I thought as I continued to drink...until the water went down the wrong pipe and I began to cough violently.

I had to hold onto the counter, and my eyes were squeezed shut. "Not...again..." I coughed. See, I have always had trouble breathing, and I was used to having coughing fits like this one.

I felt someone pat me on the back trying to help me calm down. I didn't know who it was, but judging by the size, it felt like a man's hand. It took me a bit, but I managed to calm down thanks to his patting. "Thanks..." I said as I began to turn around to see who had helped me, but the next thing I saw was a hand covering my eyes.

"Oh, are we playing a game? Let me guess, Justin, right? Or are you one of his buddies?" I asked with a chuckle. The man didn't answer, but I heard some rummaging around in what I think was a bag. "A present for me, tanks." I chuckled again. I couldn't help it, I liked to do things like this.

Next thing I knew, I felt him wet my upper arm with something, and smack it a bit. This confused me until I felt something sharp poke me in my upper arm and pierce the sensitive skin up there.

"OW! Motha Fucker! What the fuck did you just do?" I asked in anger.

I got no reply, and he took his hand away from my face. I started to look up, but things felt kind of funny, and the next thing I knew, I was falling forward and my eyelids were feeling heavy. "What did ya do tho me..." I mumbled as I fell forward into the guys chest.

I was fighting to keep my eyes open as I looked up at him. The room was only lit by the small light above the sink, and all I could see were this man's eyes. His cold, red eyes...

-End Prologue-


End file.
